


Лёд и пламень (коллаж)

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Collage, M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Божественное, Внеконкурс, Спецквест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Summary: Коллаж к фику«Лёд и пламень»
Relationships: Erling Håland/Giovanni Reyna
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное) (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: спецквест





	Лёд и пламень (коллаж)




End file.
